


I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret

by KureKai_King



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddles, Kissing, M/M, Orgasms, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:07:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: At first it'd been some sort of malicious intent to piss off Yuuto, the idea of frequently dragging his bassist away to "write joint lyrics" appealing when he knew how much the Argonavis leader hated him and how protective he was of his bandmates. At first that's all it'd been, until he started to see what Wataru was truly capable of.In time, Wataru would begin to come to him willingly. In time, Kenta's brother was spending the long nights at his side instead. In time, Nayuta caught feelings and in time, so did Wataru.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	I'll Keep You My Dirty Little Secret

**Author's Note:**

> NayuWata anyone? Lyricist shipping?  
> Just me? Alright, don't blame ya

Nayuta cracked open his eyes, the space beside him in his bed was empty and growing cold but still had his partner's lingering warmth. He hadn't been gone for too long then. With a grunt, he pushed him up and out of bed, dragging his feet along the cold floor and into the next room where he knew he'd find who he was missing. He rubbed at his eye with a silent yawn, stretching his free arm back before blinking most of the remaining sleep out of his eyes.

What greeted his clearer vision almost took his breath away. He saw his partner - his little secret lover - standing at the large window that overlooked part of the city, the moon was high enough in the sky that it shone down on the object of this affections and gave him the glow of an angel. It seemed fitting if you compared Nayuta to a demon in turn. His partner was watching the sky as always and probably already had the beginnings of a new song running through his ever creative mind.

Nayuta smirked a little as he saw him shiver and tighten his arms around himself, tugging gently at the material of the shirt he wore; Nayuta's own shirt from the previous day before they'd gotten into one of their adventures in the bedroom. He shuffled toward him and wrapped his arms around his lover, feeling his jolt of surprise before he relaxed with Nayuta pressing his face against the back of his shoulder. He let out a small satisfied and almost protective growl and the other chuckled lightly.

"You know, as good as you look in my shirt, I much prefer you without it~" Nayuta brought his lips to his partner's neck, kissing and sucking lightly whilst pushing his hand up the front of the shirt and spreading his fingers over what he knew was a lightly bruising chest. "You can lose the underwear too while you're at it~"

A cat-like grin spread onto his partner's face and Nayuta couldn't help but catch his lips with his own, the taste of strawberry and sweetness filling his mouth and he slid his tongue into that warm cavern, wanting - always wanting - more. Wataru was his new addiction; a drug he didn't know he needed. He felt the bassist turn in his arms, letting his hands roam over his body beneath the shirt. The redhead's own hands splayed on his hard chest and he only pulled him closer, pressing his naked body against the other's temporarily clothed one.

Nayuta kissed Wataru slowly, dragging his lower lip between his teeth whenever he pulled back before going in for his kill again and again. Their bodies pressed so close and the clothes Wataru wore not being the thickest meant he could feel their touch below and he made him growl hungrily for this boy with a mind more creative than he imagined was everything he wanted in that moment. He nipped at his lover every so often, Wataru's flinching made his heart skip in sync. 

Wataru whined when Nayuta pulled back fully, his eyes glazed over and sparkling like prehnite* gemstones in the light of the moon. The vocalist grinned with his own gaze, a hand coming up to fiddle with the shirt buttons, gently prying the material apart, "If you like that so much then come back to bed and you can have more~"

The smoothness of Wataru's chest greeted his fingers and he could faintly see the light bruising he had left on him earlier from their rough play. Pushing his fingers further beneath the material, he latched his lips onto the side of his neck again, teeth grazing across that strawberry scented skin and stroking his sides, feeling the tiny tremors shudder through his partner as small gasps elicited from growing numb lips.

"N...Nayuta~..." His voice was like velvet, rich and smooth and only Nayuta knew how to drag out the snagged roughness that lay hidden beneath. The softness ripped away as he'd claw his mark over Wataru, sinking his fangs into his prey and feeling that frantic pulse along his tongue. Exhilarating.

"What is it~?" He purred, his fingertips dancing over heated skin and slowly beginning to gyrate his hips, Wataru having to grab onto his shoulders.

"Are you...sure you can? I-I mean we went pretty hard before we slept so..."

"Tch, we're both still able to walk so clearly we didn't go hard enough".

"That's not what I meant and you know it! Besides, we agreed you'd still give me that ability otherwise everyone would definitely suspect something".

"Then why don't we just tell them already?" He grunted, "It's not like the night you lost your first time to him meant anything to him, and you're already over him. Remember, he's not your parent, he's just a prick who doesn't know when he keep his nose out, that's all." He growled again, squeezing him and dropping his voice, _"You're mine~"_ and with a small sudden yelp, Nayuta had Wataru in his arms, smirking down at him, "Time to get you out of those clothes and remind you of who it is you aim to please~"

* * *

Sex filled the air for a second time that night in Nayuta's room. Frantic, heated panting alongside strong, wet slaps of skin on skin. Grunts and gasps. Moans and groans. The creaking of the bed in the dark from the movement above. Nayuta always knew exactly how to have his way with Wataru. He opened his eyes to watch the boy beneath him wriggle and writhe around on the sheets under his touch, under the force of him slamming again and again right into him.

Wataru had already had his preparation for the first round, so Nayuta skipped over any foreplay and got straight to work on pounding his weight on him. He could feel his cock urging for release but he held on. He'd already made Wataru come twice, and his fingers felt the stickiness of his cum already trying to dry on his chest as he pressed his palm over his heart. 

This was all his.

He briefly recalled the day this had started; the day they'd been sat together in a quiet room when Wataru had suddenly dropped his pen and broke. With Nayuta being thoroughly confused and unsure of what to do, he pretended to ignore the other. When that wasn't working, he huffed and walked over to him, sitting right beside him and tentatively slinging an arm around his shoulders. He remembered the jolt of his heart when Wataru had leaned on him, trying desperately to stop crying. 

He'd later learn that Wataru was upset over having given himself to Yuuto one night when the leader had been drunk and how Yuuto never remembered. Wataru, somehow finding Nayuta's presence safe and comforting in that moment between them, told him about his feelings and that he knew Yuuto was still pining over Reon. Wataru had felt guilty for letting his emotions get ahead of himself and taking pleasure in something he should have put a stop to before it had begun. 

For a reason unknown to him, Nayuta had felt a stab of pity for his fellow lyricist and had taken a glance at Wataru's latest batch of words; a love song full of heartbreak and silent longing until someone gave it a melody (he'd kept it to himself, not wanting Wataru to torture himself with the article). In that same moment, something clicked and he remembered as he leaned in to whisper in Wataru's ear, "He doesn't deserve you, you don't deserve him, you can do better. You can...you can be with me".

He'd played off any interaction they were caught having as just a way to piss off Argonavis' leader (and he'd had multiple thoughts about how if given the chance he'd probably trade Reon for Wataru in a heartbeat). And soon their meetings had become secret...late at night...overstaying until just after dawn in each other's arms...and eventually the two had grown more genuine feelings of affection for each other.

He snapped back to reality when Wataru's hand fisted in his silver hair, tugging as Nayuta picked his pace back up, having slackened due to his memories. His thrusts became particularly hard, fingertips digging into Wataru's side as the redhead's hand fell from his hair and slid down the beck of his neck, the light grazing of his nails almost burning on Nayuta's sweat-drenched skin. Wataru's eyes were still closed, all his hand actions done blindly.

"You're so open to me, babe~" Nayuta felt his heart tug, knowing he meant that in a much more gentle way than what their current state implied, "I love being able to know every part of you~"

Wataru cracked his eyes open briefly before a thrust had him shut them tight and throw his head back, his body jerking beneath Nayuta as it spasmed for the third time of releasing his juices onto his stomach to which Nayuta took great delight in. He had a knack for making Wataru come so easily. As Nayuta continued to push and prod at him inside, rocking his hips into him harder and harder, the grunts becoming more breathless and strained until finally the silver-haired vocalist thrust as hard as he could, digging his grip into his sides and filling him with a sense of satisfactory victory. 

Wataru cried out silently alongside him and Nayuta watched him as he took his high before slowly sliding his cock out of the bassist and flopping down beside him.

Breathless, Nayuta closed his eyes and ignored any notion to clean things up. He'd do it tomorrow before anyone came in to rouse him. He felt a shape press against his side and instinctively wrapped his arm around Wataru, relishing in the feel of his naked partner. Resting his head against the other's gently, he blindly tugged the covers up around them both, his lips twitching into a pleased smile as Wataru cuddled closer, seeking all his warmth.

He felt a little bad for pulling him into a second rough frenzy but he couldn't help it, there was something about him that he wanted as much memory of as possible. He wanted to spend as much time awake with him as he could and sometimes a selfish second round of sex was the answer to that little need. He knew Wataru wouldn't truly mind though, as stubborn as he could be at times. He was about to let sleep claim him for the rest of the night again when he heard a little whispering voice that send his heart skipping and a genuine smile came upon his lips.

"Thank you, Nayuta...I needed that more than I thought I did... I love you~..."

**Author's Note:**

> *Prehnite gemstones are pale green and I thought it would be a more fitting description for Wataru's eyes other than emerald
> 
> Come scream at me on Twitter, I mostly talk about YuuWata: [DemonWings](https://twitter.com/DemonWings)


End file.
